New The PowerPuff Girls VS The PowerPuff Girls
by DrawnTogether
Summary: I've been gone for awhile and forgtten the whole series, so here is a new remade version of my series Powerpuff Girls vs Powepuff Boys


**(NEW) The Powerpuff Girls VS The Powerpuff Boys**

* * *

_/Author's Note: I know its been forever since my last update, and I forgot a lot about this fanfic, so, I will redo everything with all of my new writing skills. There might be new characters and everything./_

_/Dictionary for my Fanfic_

_Dash/Sprint- They show there color lines or some sort when they move fast_

_Fly/Runs- They just fly and run without color lines_

_Fist Duel- It like in DragonBall Z when 2 people keeping hitting, dodging and kicking each other but does this without moving/_

**--Townsville/Day/1:20 PM—**

The girls fly over Townsville, trying to reach home after the long agony of massaging the Mayor's feet.

**Bubbles**- Yuck! I can't believe we massage the mayor's feet. They even had toe fungus!

**Blossom**- Don't worry, we're going home and nothing can make things worse.

Suddenly, a force of light dashes out of the sky, and hits the girls, sending them flying down into the town. Thankfully, they didn't hit anyone, or any store that actually meant something to some. Nope, they hit a brick wall. The girls moaned for the next few seconds, but for us, we would be moaning for 3 hours.

**Bubbles**- What was that?

**Buttercup-** I don't know, but whatever it is, its gonna get a huge wuppin'!

Suddenly, landing towards the ground were… 3 boys, almost look alike of the PPG. They were the PPB, Ben is the blue one, Bob, the green one and the leader of this group is Blaine, the fiery red.

**Blossom**- Oh, my God! They look just like us!

**Blaine**- Ha! We are nothing like you!

**Bob**- Yeah, because we are better and stronger than you, girls!

**Ben**- Yeah, because we are…

**PPG**- The Powerpuff Boys!

**Bubbles**- Ha! You are just copycats; there can't be 2 Powepuffs in this town.

**Ben**- Ya, know…you're right. Yeah, I guess one of has to disappear.

With that said, Ben and Blaine knows what that means, it's a signal that seems invisible: no one else can see, but the boys can. It's like their own secret code. The boys dash towards the girls.

**PPG**- AAHHHH!

The PPG flees out of the direction of the boys and started to fly all over the town, trying to avoid the boys. The girls then realize that they can't out run the boys and if they are stuck together, they might cause more damage.

**Blossom**- Guys, let's split up.

Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup split up in a 3-way "Fork in the city". Bob, Blaine and Ben chase them, only by their cloth's colors: red with light red, blue and light blue and green with light green.

Bubbles dashes around the city and sees Ben behind her. Bubbles then try to speed up, trying to out run Ben. Bubbles then looks behind and sees no one, she then looked forward and sees Ben, or Ben's foot. Bubbles was kicked and went flying into a wall. Bubbles for awhile felt dizzy, and got back her full vision. Ben floats in the air, gloating. Bubbles shook the ground out of fury and dashed toward Ben and Bubbles fist duels. This duels last a while, suddenly, a blue field starts to appear, slowly expanding. Bubbles and Ben put all of their energy in one punched, causing the field to "explode" and destroy buildings. Ben and Bubbles both got send flying the opposite due to the recoil of the explosion.

**Bubbles**- You're tough.

**Ben**- Thanks.

With that said, Ben and Bubbles sprint towards each other with great speed. Right before they made contact, both of them jumped into the sky at the same time. We see hear and see blue thunder around the sky of Townsville.

Buttercup is handling Bobby pretty well. Bobby chases Buttercup into another part of the city.

**Buttercup**- Is that all you got, you wuss?

**Bobby-** Wuss? Wuss this!

Bobby dashes towards Buttercup in rage, kicking her into the pier. Buttercup sinks into the ocean. Bobby focus his energy to make the tides rise, so he can see the bottom of the ocean. Suddenly, Buttercup dashes out the punches Bobby into a building. Bobby moans a bit.

**Buttercup**- HA!

Bobby dashes out of the building, Buttercup saw him just in time to dash into the sky. Bad move, because at the exact moment where Buttercup approach into the sky, Ben have kicked Bubbles toward Buttercup, causing them to hit each other.

**Bubbles**- Wha…

**Buttercup**- OW!

Bobby and Ben both hit the girls with their laser eyes.

**Bubbles and Buttercup**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

It seems that Buttercup and Bubbles, are taking quite a beating, and are losing in the fact, but what about Blossom?

Blossom and Blaine's battle is the toughest. Blossom is now using her ice breath trying to freeze Blaine, but Blaine uses his laser eyes against the ice. It seems both powerpuffs are equal, but the thing is, Blossom is using all of her power, but she doesn't want Blaine to know, who isn't even breaking a sweat. Blaine finally pushed all his strength and finally won the struggle, pushing Blossom into the beam of Ben and Bob. It seems the boys are winning, and it seems more like that when all tree boys join in on the laser struggle. Is this the end for the PPG?

Until Next Chapter


End file.
